TMNG Halloween
by G-Power
Summary: Halloween is the Lotus Ninjas's favorite holiday. They're planning a night of frights in mystic style, so they challenge the Turtles, April, and Casey to spend the night in their grand-grandfather Logan's abandoned mansion while telling scary stories. The last one to be scared wins, and is crowned King or Queen of Halloween.
1. The Night of Halloween

**Summary: It is Halloween night, and the Lotus Ninjas are celebrating by scaring trick-or-treaters. Inside the lair, the Turtles, April, and Casey fail to scare the mystics, and the Lotus Ninjas claims that nothing can scare a mystic because mystics are "the queens of Halloween". To prove them wrong, Raph proposes a challenge to see who can tell the scariest story, but the Lotus Ninjas amps it up by choosing to hold their contest in their great-grandfather Logan's abandoned mansion.**

* * *

In the dead of Halloween night, the New York citizens were strolling around the city for trick-or-treating. But there's one building that caught all of the trick-or-treater's attention as they walked inside the main room with curiosity. The main room has black and dark orange tiled floor with pumpkins floating across the ceiling. The trick-or-treaters were very amazed and impressed by the room.

Then suddenly, a black hopkinsville goblin stood on top of the large floating pumpkin above the trick-or-treaters. The creature has a pink hard candy body with sharp claws and teeth, dark pink gemstone-like eyes, and a red gemstone on its chest. It jumped down from the giant floating pumpkin and growled wildly. The trick-or-treaters screamed with terror as they ran out of the building and dropped their candy bags to the floor. The goblin creature snickered as he grabbed all of the candy bags off the floor and walked to the large floating pumpkin that revealed four mystics on the top. The Lotus Ninjas have their hair styled in drill-like pigtails and they wore form-fitting black dresses with long sleeves and two high-cut leg slits that show off their legs along with black low-heeled shoes.

"Awesome job, Pink Hallow!" Ellie giggled as she and her older sisters jumped off the floating pumpkin.

Pink Hallow turned around and jumped into Ellie's outstretched hands. Ellie cuddled her goblin pet to her chest as Pink Hallow looked up at her with a happy smile.

"Not bad for your first Halloween, Pink Hallow." Lee said with a grin.

"I'm telling you, guys, we hit the jackpot." Ella said as she stared at the candy bags in Pink Hallow's hands. "Now, we've got thirty candy bags. Better than last year. This is why I love Halloween."

"You and me both." Donna smiled. "Oh, which reminds me. Donnie wants us to meet them at the lair."

"Okay." Ellie said. She looked back at Pink Hallow. "Time for you to head back home, Pink Hallow. But save us some candy when we get back."

Pink Hallow nodded his head and jumped off from Ellie's arms. Lee lifted up her left arm and summoned a blue swirly portal on the floor, making the mutant goblin jump inside before it disappeared out of sight.

"Now, let's head to the lair." Lee said.

The Lotus Ninjas snapped their fingers to return the building back to normal.

"Ōpunpōtaru." Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie casted.

At their command, a yellow swirly portal appeared right in front of the mystics. They hopped swiftly inside, leaving the portal closing itself shut.

* * *

As the portal had opened itself in the lair, the Lotus Ninjas entered the middle of the living room and looked around the place. They stopped in front of the dojo to see the room was cloaked in darkness with confused faces.

"Wait a minute. Why would Splinter and the Turtles turn off the lights in the dojo?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's odd." Donna agreed.

"Maybe they wanted to scare us." Ellie said in a whisper.

"Now, who'd be stupid enough to try and scare us?" Ella asked as she and her sisters walked inside the dojo cautiously.

The Lotus Ninjas stopped past the entrance and the lights turned on to find themselves greeted by their friends. April dressed up as a beautiful vampire and Casey dressed up as a wicked werewolf while the Turtles didn't dressed up at all because they are mutants. As the Turtles, April, and Casey tried to scare the Lotus Ninjas as best they can, the four mystics raised an eyebrow without any hint of being easily frightened. Lee and Donna exchanged looks as they shook their heads with smiles.

"Oh wow, how terrifying." Ella said dryly. "I don't know how am I gonna sleep tonight."

"Happy Halloween, guys!" Ellie beamed.

"Aw, come on!" Mikey whined.

"And you said this was gonna scare 'em, dude." Casey said to Mikey.

"I told you it wouldn't work." April said.

"Admit it, girls. Weren't you even a little bit scared?" Leo asked.

"Leo, mystics don't get scared. We do the scaring." Lee pointed out.

"And that's why the four of us are the queens of Halloween." Ella added with a proud smile.

"I bet we can find something that will scare you girls off." Raph snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, really? And what do you have in mind, Raph?" Ella asked with a hint of mischievous in her voice.

"All of us telling scary stories all night long." Raph replied.

"Yeah, stories to make your blood run cold. Stories to terrify you. And whoever shall last through the night shall be named the king or queen of Halloween." Donnie explained.

"I accept." Ella said with a sly and smile. "Does anyone else want to join our little contest?"

"I'm in!" Casey said excitedly.

"Bring it!" Mikey grinned.

Leo, Donnie, and April raised their hands in agreement.

"Well, that settled. We all accepted the challenge, Raph." Donna said, placing her left hand on her hip.

"Okay, I shall begin." Raph said. "Once upon a midnight dreary..."

"Hey, hold on, Raph." Lee interrupted. "We didn't say we were doing this here."

"Uh, what?" Raph asked in confusion.

"You named the terms and _we_ name the place." Ella said.

"Okay, fine. Where we gonna do this?" Raph asked.

"Oh, I know just the place." Lee said with a sly smile.

* * *

A minute later, the Turtles, April, and Casey have followed the Lotus Ninjas to a haunted mansion with lightning striking around the area.

"This place is dope, yo." Casey grinned.

"Welcome to the Count Mansion." Lee said.

"This is where our great-grandfather Logan used to live." Donna explained. "And died few years ago."

"Our family believe this mansion is haunted by his ghost." Ellie added.

"But of course if you're all too scared to go in, we're just claim our winnings and be on our way." Ella smirked.

"Wait a minute!" Raph snapped. "We can last in there just as long as you girls can."

"Fine. Come on then." Ella said.

* * *

Inside the mansion, everyone gathered around with the fireplace blazing behind the Lotus Ninjas.

"Well, then. This ought to be fun." Lee said with a devious smile.

"All right, buckle up, everybody." Donna grinned. "Get ready for the time of your lives."

"Yeah, the quicker we scare the wits out of you, the sooner I can be home, cozy in my bed with candy." Ellie smiled.

"Unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes." Ella challenged.

"Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Mikey yelled as he quickly raised his hand in the air. "I have a scary story!"

"This isn't the one about your head getting trapped in the sewer pipe again, is it?" April asked. "Because that's not scary."

"Well, actually, if you look at it from _my_ perspective..." Mikey said.

"Well, guess what, Mikey, no one cares!" Donnie yelled. "Get ready to send these guys home, girls, 'cause I've got a story...and it's all true! Ahem...it was a dark and stormy night..."

* * *

 **Notes: This story is a parody of TV special Scared Shrekless (my number 1 favorite). Review and enjoy!**


	2. Bride of Donatello

**Summary: A scary Halloween story told by Donatello.**

 **Notes: It is a parody of** **Bride of Frankenstein.**

* * *

On a cold rainy night, a strange figure walked up to an ordinary black house. He knocked on the door and the door creaked open that revealed Donna in a dark purple hoodie with a brownish green clover and lavender alder shorts with small green clovers on it.

"Donnie?" Donna asked in a confused tone.

"I need to talk to you." Donnie said.

* * *

Donnie sat on the couch across from Donna as he wrapped himself in a dry blanket near the fire.

"I don't know. I tried everything to get April's attention, but she didn't even notice it. Blah, blah, blah, same old, same old." Donnie explained.

"You?" Donna asked with an astonished face. "But you are the smartest person I know."

"I know, right? Please, Donna, I need your help. I need you to make me a girlfriend of my own April." Donnie pleaded.

"Alright, I can help you out on that, Donnie." Donna said slowly. "No matter how weird you're going with this."

Donna took out her lilac touchscreen and touched a gallery app with her index finger.

"How about this one?" Donna asked.

Donna pulled out an image of April wearing a a white long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a yellow diamond checkered vest, blue jean shorts with a brown belt, black leggings, and black sneakers with yellow soles. She also has yellow rimmed glasses on her face.

"Aw, I dunno." Donnie said uncertainly.

"You like this one?" Donna asked again.

Donna pulled out another image of April wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with a white string tied around her waist, a yellow mini skirt with two white edges at the bottom, white shorts, and yellow dress shoes. She also has a cheerful look on her face.

"Nope. Too happy." Donnie replied.

"How about this one?" Donna questioned.

Donna pulled out another image of April wearing a yellow shirt with a black lace short sleeves, black jean pants with holes above the knees, black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm, and black high top sneakers with yellow soles. She also has a deadpan look on her face.

"Too gothic." Donnie said.

Donna pulled out an image of April wearing a light yellow mini dress that has small shoulder puffs with a white collar, a white band around the waist, and thick-heeled yellow dress shoes. She also placed her left index and middle fingers up with a smile.

"No." Donnie said.

Donna pulled out an image of April wearing a white long-sleeved jacket over a yellow shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped bumps, and yellow dress shoes with black lining and soles. She also has a spoiled smile on her face.

"Not a chance." Donnie said.

"Okay, how about this one?" Donna asked with an annoyed face.

Donna pulled out an image of April wearing a white jacket over a dark yellow romper, light blue tights, and black high heel boots. She also has a flirty smile on her face.

"Yes! That's it!" Donnie replied happily. "She's perfect."

* * *

Donna headed into her lab and began using her science magic on typing the keyboard on her supercomputer to create Donnie's dream girl on the screen.

"Wait, Donna." Donnie said as he moved next to Donna and started typing the keyboard. "I wanna add more of her feminine personality in her. Plus, I wanna name her May."

"So you want her to be outgoing, romantic and extremely flirtatious?" Donna said confusingly. "But being the extreme part will mess up the process."

"Trust me, Donna, we gonna bend the rules of our own." Donnie said reassuringly. "I want her who will love me forever."

"Okay, Donnie. But I must warn you. I have never made copy with this much extreme." Donna warned. "You are tampering with forces far beyond your comprehension."

A bolt of lightning flashed behind Donna, but Donnie looked at his friend with a blank face.

"Eh, just make her come to life." Donnie said.

Donna started pressing key buttons to bring up a holographic image of Donnie's dream girl on the operating table. She then chanted a life creating spell with her magic. Donna and Donnie laughed maniacally, but the purple mystic kunoichi lowered her hands down after she finished the spell process.

"Okay, you can go now." Donnie said. "We need some privacy."

"Okay, have fun." Donna said.

After Donna left the lab, Donnie touched his dream girl's face cautiously.

"Yes! The spell worked!" Donnie smiled excitedly. He then let out a sad frown when he saw no response from May. "Oh man. Guess it didn't work."

As Donnie turned around to walk away out of the lab for a moment, May lifted herself up from the table and looked around to see the mutant turtle leaving. She quickly got up to wrap her arms around Donnie's neck from behind that made him turn around to stare at May with a huge smile.

"Donnie, is it you? The one I was made for?" May asked with a smile. "Oh, we'll be together forever."

"Sweet." Donnie smiled.

* * *

Donnie and May became inseparable as they took a long walk in the park while holding hands, drinking a vanilla milkshake together, and taking a couple of selfies with various faces. They later sat on the couch together inside the lair.

"Are you happy, Donnie?" May asked happily.

"You bet!" Donnie said. "The time since I met you has been the best...twenty minutes of my life."

"Good! Because this is only the beginning." May said. She grabbed Donnie and started hugging him tightly. "I'm going to love you and hold you and feed you and dress you and cling to you. Hang on to you and smother you with my love. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...!"

Unaware of May, Donnie was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You know, it's getting a little stuffy in here." Donnie said nervously as he broke free of May's strong hug and moved to the door to his lab. "You know, I might go get some air."

"Oh, no, you don't." May said menacingly.

Donnie kept trying to open the lab door as he saw a shadow on the wall that looked like May was wielding a large knife in her hand.

"Not without your umbrella." May said with a romantic smile.

"May, could you just do me one small, little teensy favor?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Anything." May said.

"Could you leave me alone for like thirty seconds?" Donnie demanded.

"Anything but that." May replied.

Donnie sighed heavily as he must think something fast if he wants to get away from his crazy new girlfriend.

"You know, I forgot my bo staff." Donnie said quickly. "Yeah! Could you run under the desk and get it for me, please?"

"Sure, I can. I'll be right back, baby." May said.

As May turned around to the desk, Donnie had successfully opened the lab doors and ran out of the lair as fast as he can all the way back to Donna's lab. He was standing a few feet away behind the cloning machine while catching his breath.

"Donnie?" May said with a smile as she came out of a dark corner. "Now, why did you run away? I thought you were happy with me."

"Uh, May, I can explain." Donnie said.

May started walking closer towards Donnie to the cloning machine.

"Is that your coy way of going steady with me, handsome?" May asked with a giggle. "You're such a flirt, Donnie Boo."

As May was trying to lock Donnie in a hug, the mutant turtle ducked out of the way that made May fall into the cloning machine.

"Come on, Donnie!" May called. "Join me, so we'll be together forever!"

"Here's an idea." Donnie said. "You can stay in there!"

Donnie pressed a button that closed the door and activated the cloning machine. He could even hear May banging the door hard.

"Together! Together forev...!" May shouted.

* * *

Donnie watched the cloning machine stop working, making him believe that May was destroyed inside. He exited out of Donna's lab and headed back home.

"Boy, what a night! I'm so glad that is over with." Donnie said as he shut the door to his lab. "Oh, well. Nothing lasts forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, the cloning machine started to activate again inside Donna's lab. The door slid open and a hand shot out of it.

* * *

Back at the lair, Donnie fell asleep on his desk inside his lab until he heard a loud bang on the door. He got up from his chair and opened the door to find himself face-to-face with a familiar face: May.

"Together forever." May smiled with a zombie-like voice.

Donnie screamed with panic and he shut the door. He peeked the lab door slightly to see many May clones walking slowly to the lab chanting with the same words. Donnie quickly locked the lab doors and began placing devices around the walls with fast speed, but the May clones broke through the doors.

"Hey...So what's up?" Donnie said nervously.

The May clones were moving right closer to Donnie, who took out his bo staff and got into his fighting stance.

"I think we both may have said some things I might regret." Donnie said.

The May clones ignored Donnie's words and continued to walk close to him.

"Look, I know you're upset, so why don't we just sit down and discuss _this?!_ " Donnie hollered.

* * *

"Then...they killed me!" Donnie concluded.

"Okay, that story really got me." April said as she got up from her chair. "Sorry, but I gotta go. I promise to help my aunt at her shop. See you guys later tomorrow."

With that, April walked out of the mansion through the swirly portal that appeared right behind her thanks to Donna.

"Wait a minute, Donnie. If they killed you, how is it that you're still here?" Ellie asked as she looked directly at Donnie.

Donnie's eyes widened wide and looked at the others.

"Did you not say this was a true story?" Casey questioned with extreme suspicion.

"Uh..." Donnie said nervously.

"Yup, he's busted." Raph grinned.

"You made it up, didn't ya?" Ella smirked.

"I..." Donnie spoke nervously. He quickly pointed his finger at something in the air. "Hey look! Logan's ghost!"

Donnie then took off with blinding speed into a swirly portal that appeared right behind him thanks to Ella.

"I'm out!" Donnie shouted from the portal.

"And then there were three." Lee said with a smile.

"Who else wants to step up?" Donna asked.

"I definitely have a terrifying story to tell in my sleeves." Casey spoke with a cocky smile as he stood up from his chair.

But Raph shoved Casey out of the way and moved close to Ella, who was crossing her arms over her chest with a tiny grin.

"It was a dark and stormy night!" Raph said.

* * *

 **Donnie and April are out of the challenge. Wonder who's next. Enjoy and review.**


	3. Skull Motel

**Summary: A scary Halloween story told by Raphael and Casey.**

 **Notes: It is a parody of** **Bates Motel.**

* * *

Raph and Casey stood in a middle of the rain out of nowhere.

"Hey...what the..." Casey said, looking around the scene in confusion.

 _"And we needed to find us some shelter!" Raph narrated._

Raph pointed out his finger at a glowing neon sign that reads "Skull Motel" on top of the building.

"This is _my_ turn to tell a story, Raph." Casey said with a glare.

"Hey, shut up and go with it." Raph snapped.

A female innkeeper opened up the door and greeted the boys with a friendly smile. Casey and Raph were unaware that the innkeeper was actually Shredder in old lady dress and a gray wig.

 _"The kindly innkeeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubbly inside."_

"My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up." Raph said to the innkeeper.

"Sidekick?" Casey repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"And I would love a meal!" Raph continued as he ignored Casey.

"But we are equals." Casey pointed out.

"Oh, duh. Of course we are." Raph said. He turned his head to the fourth wall. "The noble turtle reassured his clearly inferior sidekick."

"I'm getting a little tired of this, Raph." Casey said with a glare.

 _"But before Casey could finish his anger, he decided to take a well-deserved hot bath."_

Suddenly, the entire scene changed into the shower. Casey was wearing his black bathrobe and a grey shower cap. The tub was running with rapid water.

"What the heck?" Casey said, looking around the scene. But then he casually shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as long as I am here, I'm good."

A large silhouette came sneaking up behind Casey, making him very frighten.

 _"But right then, danger came from behind."_

The mysterious figure pulled the shower curtain back that revealed to be the motel innkeeper with a knife. Casey looked at the blade with a petrified face, but it was too late for him to scream. The knife came down to him and small pieces of Casey's bathrobe came washing down to the drain.

The story scene switched back to the mansion.

"And Casey was never seen again. Ha ha. The End." Raph concluded.

"No! That's not how the story goes." Casey said. "I was well aware of the approaching danger."

The mansion scene switched back to the shower scene, where Casey was wearing his black bathrobe with a hockey stick in his hand.

"And went for my stick." Casey continued.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down on top of the innkeeper and Raph came behind the door.

"Don't worry, Casey. I'm here to save you!" Raph declared.

"Ohh. You're killing me." Casey sighed with a blank look.

Raph and Casey looked down confusedly at the innkeeper under the door that revealed the Shredder in disguise.

 _"It was the Shredder!" Raph narrated. "He was packing heat and he wanted revenge!"_

"I want revenge!" Shredder said.

"He said. But before anyone could do anything...Ba-bam!" Raph continued.

Shredder swung his left arm to hit Casey with a strong energy blast that disintegrated him into a pile of dust with the shower cap left on the floor.

The shower scene slowly switched back to the mansion.

"It was awful and it was terrible, and it was really, really scary." Raph concluded in a fake sad tone.

Casey got up from the chair.

"What? No! Go back!" Casey snapped.

The shower scene immediately rewinded back to the Shredder aiming his left arm at Casey.

"Although the Shredder was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety." Casey said as he blocked the energy blast with his hockey stick and jumped out of the way.

"Which is exactly what he wanted you to do." Raph pointed out.

Raph pointed his finger at a large red X on the floor below Casey, who looked down with a shock face.

"Charming laughed just like a crazed maniac." Raph added.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shredder laughed sinisterly.

Shredder then pulled the lever that sent a screaming Casey down to his darkened doom.

"Whoa-oa-oa! No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, but I would never let that happen to me." Casey said as he stood in front of the screen. "Instead, I...I...I woke up."

The darkened scene changed into the bedroom, where Casey was wearing his black T-shirt and black sweatpants in his bed.

"Yeah. That's right! It was all a dream." Casey said.

"You mean a nightmare." Raph said as he walked in the bedroom upside down on the ceiling. "You know you're on the ceiling, right?"

The entire bedroom scene went upside down as Casey and his bed were up on the ceiling, causing the bed fell on the floor with Casey crushed underneath.

"I will get you for this." Casey said in a muffled voice.

The bedrooms scene became black except for Raph and Casey's eyes.

"And then the lights went out." Raph said. "It was horrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy!"

"Mercy? Please!" Casey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Said Casey with his last dying breath." Raph said.

Suddenly, the dark scene went back to the shower scene, where Raph was wearing his red bathrobe and a green shower cap.

 _"But when the lights came back on, it was Raph who was taking a shower!" Casey narrated._

"Are you serious? You got me into this scene!" Raph shouted.

 _"Ha ha! And right behind you, there was danger!"_

Raph noticed that a large silhouette was sneaking up behind him. He pulled the shower curtain that revealed to be a giant Spyroach.

 _"You were paralyzed."_

Raph unleashed out a high-pitched squeal that sounded like a little girl with his eyes wide open.

 _"It was the Spyroach. It was packing heat and it wanted revenge."_

"I want revenge!" Spyroach yelled to Raph.

With fast speed, Raph ran out of the bathtub and far away from the Spyroach into an unknown scene.

 _"Raph went running. But how far can you run when you are on a sand paper wearing a pink tutu?"_

A pink tutu appeared around Raph's waist.

 _"And a sombrero."_

A sombrero appeared on top of Raph's head.

 _"And a coconut brassiere!"_

A coconut brassiere appeared on Raph's chest.

 _"And about to be eaten alive!"_

"No, please!" Raph begged. "Please, I'll switch to spiders!"

But it was too late for Raph trying to escape as Spyroach picked up the sand paper. He picked up Raph from the sand paper and tossed him into his mouth, swallowing him whole.

"And Raph was never seen again. _Hoo hoo hah hah hah hah hah!_ " Casey said as he popped up on the screen.

Suddenly, Raph popped out from Spyroach's mouth while still wearing a sombrero, a pink tutu, and a coconut brassiere.

"But what Casey didn't know is that right behind him was the one thing he feared more than anything else." Raph said evilly.

"No. You wouldn't." Casey gasped in a frightened tone.

"I would." Raph chuckled.

"You didn't!" Casey exclaimed with a shock face.

"I did!" Raph grinned sinisterly.

"No! Anything but that!" Casey pleaded. His eyes darted to his right side. " _No!_ "

The whole scene switched back to the mansion scene, where Mikey was holding a struggling rat in his hand and moved closer to Casey's face. Casey screamed in terror and ran into a swirly portal that appeared right behind him thanks to Ellie.

The Lotus Ninjas looked at Raph with a glare while Leo crossed his arms over his chest with a tiny grin.

"The End." Raph said with a smug smile as he and Mikey gave each other a high three.

"I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Raph." Ellie said.

"Hey, that worked, didn't it?" Raph scoffed.

"Hmmm." Donna sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, who's next in our little contest?" Lee asked. She then realized something in her mind. "Wait a minute, has anyone noticed what Splinter and Saldana are doing right now?"

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Saldana and Splinter sat on the floor while meditating to channel their mental energies into the universe.

"It would appear that April, Donnie, and Casey have lost the challenge." Saldana said.

"I bet Donnie was completely shell-shocked." Splinter said.

Saldana giggled for the pun.

* * *

Back at the Count Mansion, the Lotus Ninjas are left with Mikey, Leo, and Raph.

"Okay. I think it's time for a story that's actually scary." Lee said.

"Yeah, whatever." Raph said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Raph, zip it. You had your chance." Donna said.

"Now, then." Lee narrated. "Something beyond comprehension was happening to a little boy on this street in this house. A man had come as a last resort. Because no one else would go near the place."

* * *

 **Casey is out of the challenge. Wonder who's next. Enjoy and review.**


	4. The Leorcist

**Summary: A scary Halloween story told by Leona.**

 **Notes: It is a parody of The Exorcist.**

* * *

Leonardo was standing towards the huge house as he heard strange noises, breaking glass, and creepy animalistic sounds. He calmly approached the house and knocked the door. Splinter opened the door opened slightly to face Leo.

"I hear you've been expecting me." Leo said.

"Are you...?" Splinter asked.

"That's right. I am...the doctor." Leo replied.

A sudden bolt of lightning crashed out of nowhere behind Leo.

"Yes, thank goodness you've come." Splinter said.

Splinter unlocked the door and Leo came walking in the house.

"I don't know what's gotten into him." Splinter explained. "He's more scattered than usual. It's like he's like two different people."

"Look, he needs is discipline." Leo said as he moved up to the stairs with Splinter right behind him. "I'm just gotta walk in there, look him in the eye, and show him who's..."

Leo opened the door and his eyes widened wide in surprise. The entire room was messy with sharp objects all over the walls. Mikey was jumping up and down on the bed in fast speed.

"Well, here's your problem. He's jumping like a little boy excited for ice cream." Leo said to Splinter.

Leo dropped his bag down on the floor and walked forward to grab Mikey's arms that stopped him from jumping.

"When you wish upon a star, you get lots of stuff." Mikey said in a childish tone.

"Well, I wish for a nice, quiet evening where you go to sleep and I raid the icebox." Leo said.

"Okay." Mikey said.

Mikey started hitting Leo's face multiple times with his legs until one kick send the blue masked turtle flying briefly to the floor, letting the orange masked turtle lay his back on the bed asleep.

"See? That was easy." Leo smiled as he turned to Splinter. "It's like I always say. When it comes to good parenting, you have to be fair but firm. You just show him that you mean business." He noticed that the mutant rat was raising an eyebrow as if he was looking at Mikey. "And he's out of bed again, isn't he?"

Leo spun around to watch the moaning Mikey levitating slowly in the air. Mikey's eyes rolled back into his head and his head turned around in a full 360º angle. Leo took out a chain out of his bag and send it to wrap around Mikey, bringing the orange masked turtle down to the bed.

"All right. What's this all about?" Leo said frustratingly.

"Voices." Mikey responded.

"Voices?" Leo repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh! In here! Telling me what to do!" Mikey continued, pointing his finger to his head.

"So, you have voices inside your head." Leo said.

"Sometimes." Mikey replied with a nod.

"And what kind of things do they tell you to do?" Leo asked.

Mikey suddenly unleashed a huge stream of neon green vomit that made Leo duck down in the nick of time.

When the vomiting was done, Mikey started running around the room while laughing out loud like a crazy hyena. Leo got up from the floor and started chasing after him.

"What's gotten into this turtle?" Leo shouted in frustration.

"Maybe you sing him a little song." Splinter suggested.

"No offense, but do I look like the kind of guy that knows a lullaby?" Leo questioned.

" _Sing!_ " Mikey shrieked angrily.

Leo grabbed Mikey's waist and swung him back and forth.

"Lullaby and good night. Close your big, creepy eyes. If you sleep, away I'll creep. And get out of here alive." Leo sang.

Mikey yawned and started to fall asleep.

"You know, who knows you can soothe a crazy turtle." Leo said to Splinter. He turned back to Mikey and found him gone again. "Now, where did he go?"

Splinter pointed his finger up to the ceiling as his response. Leo looked up to see Mikey crawling on top of the ceiling.

"A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" Mikey sang as he looked down at Lee with a snarl.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day." Leo muttered.

Mikey jumped down onto Leo's neck and began banging his head with his rapid hands. As Leo tried to get the orange mystic kunoichi off, Mikey flipped the blue masked turtle hard to the wall. Leo got up from the ground and looked at Mikey with a scowl, making the orange masked turtle gulp nervously.

"That's it!" Leo exclaimed as he continued to chase after Mikey. "Come back here!"

"I regret nothing!" Mikey hollered.

Mikey ran through the window and started falling to hit himself down each step to the very long staircase until he finally landed on the ground. Mikey got back up and started coughing out loud something from his mouth until he coughed out a red mutant squirrel.

"Gross! What's with the raccoon in my mouth?!" Mikey exclaimed in terror.

"I'm no raccoon, Mikey. I'm a squirrel." The mutant squirrel corrected.

"You were the voice in my head this whole time?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. I'm the one who was putting all those thoughts in your noggin." The mutant squirrel responded. "I'm your conscience, and as long as you let me, I'll always be in..."

Mikey grabbed the squirrel's tail and flung it away carelessly.

* * *

With a bolt of lightning, Mikey became nervous.

"The End." Lee said to Mikey.

"That wasn't me! I never had any squirrels in my head." Mikey objected nervously. "Ha ha. Ask anyone!"

"Okay, then." Lee said slyly. "Why don't we start by asking...your conscience!"

Lee pulled out a living squirrel from the story in her hand. Mikey screamed as he ran fast through the door that left a hole behind him before the swirly portal appeared right in front of him thanks to Lee.

"Uh, now who's cheating?" Leo questioned.

Lee used her magic to vanish the squirrel out of thin air from her hand.

* * *

 **Mikey is out of the challenge. Will Leo and Raph win the challenge? Enjoy and review.**


	5. The Final Challenge

**Summary: Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle are ready to scare Leo and Raph off with their ultimate trick.**

* * *

"Well, Raph, Leo, looks like it's just you two and us." Ella said.

"Go ahead." Raph scoffed. "There ain't nothing you girls can say that can scare us."

"Yeah, well, I suppose there's nothing left to do but sit here in the dark and wait for the ghost." Donna said as she shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous smile.

"Ghost?" Leo asked with a slightly worried face. "What ghost?"

"Our great-grandfather Logan's ghost, of course." Ella replied.

"As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, I believe we told the whole story about his time of death in this place when _you_ turtles asks us about our family history months ago." Lee added.

"Come on, Lee, we were only interested of your mystical culture." Leo said.

"And besides, all that ghost stuff is just an urban legend. You know that!" Raph said.

"Is it?" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie asked with devious smiles.

Suddenly, the mutants and the mystics heard the cold wind moving around the room.

"Okay, okay. It's probably...just the wind." Leo said, trying to be calm at the same time.

"Leonardo and Raphael!" A rough masculine voice boomed.

"And apparently, it knows our names!" Raph gasped in shock.

Two mutants and four mystics looked around to watch all of the furnitures floating high above them in a circular motion.

"That's very funny, girls, but we know you're doing this." Raph said, pointing his finger to the Lotus Ninjas.

"Hey, we're standing right here with you and your brother, Raph." Lee said.

"Yeah, it's not us." Ellie said.

"We swear." Ella and Donna said.

Leo, Raph, Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked at a tall, slender figure standing behind the two mutant turtles. He was wearing a black trench coat, black hat, and a metallic white mask in a shape of a skull. He slowly moved towards Leo and Raph threateningly.

"We're out!" Leo and Raph screamed.

Leo and Raph screamed in terror as they ran out through the swirly portal that appeared right in front of them thanks to the Lotus Ninjas.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie laughed out loud at the sight of Leo and Raph running out of the mansion through the portal.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, that was priceless!" Lee laughed back.

"Well, that's what I'd call a knight to remember." Donna joked with a giggle.

"What do you say we scare ourselves up some dinner?" Ella asked as she looked at the mysterious figure standing in front of her.

"I'd say..." The mysterious figure replied. He took off his mask that revealed to be Kage the whole time. "That was the best idea ever."

"I'll say." A familiar female voice agreed.

The Lotus Ninjas and Kage turned around to see Karai, Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha move out of their hiding spots.

"And that's why we're the kings and queens of Halloween." Ella said with a grin.

"They were so scared. You probably won't see them for a month." Karai chuckled.

"So what else have you guys got in your tricky minds?" Shinigami asked.

Kabocha held nine black electronic paintball guns from her tentacles.

"Hmm. I've got paintball guns." Gumko replied. "But we need a target."

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Kage, Karai, and Shinigami stared at each other with devilish smile on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas and their allies were hiding behind the doors of Donnie's lab with paintball guns in their hands as the four Turtles watching a horror movie on the TV screen.

"I love this holiday." Ella grinned to the others.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" Lee whispered.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Kage, Karai, Shinigami, Gumko, and Kabocha took aim at the mutant turtles as they began firing multiple rapid paint balls at them. Each paint ball hit the Turtles one by one mysteriously.

"Hey!" Donnie shouted.

"Stop it!" Leo yelled.

"Come on!" Raph hollered.

"I'm not happy!" Mikey complained.

* * *

 **Leo and Raph have officially lost the challenge. The Lotus Ninjas are still the queens of Halloween. Enjoy and review. Happy Halloween, everyone!**


End file.
